Kacchako Week Day four: Domestic
by BlackChoko
Summary: Uraraka's sick and Bakugou takes care of her. It was technically his fault in the first place.


**Day four: Domestic**

Bakugou was already sweating, his breathing was heavier and he fucking loved it, even if the rain poured down as it had ever since they began this morning. Uraraka used her quirk to float one of the old abandoned buildings they had found a few weeks ago, making it their training ground for the time being.

Utilizing her quirk to get some practice in had been a good idea. Heck, he would even say it had been a fucking fantastic idea. If it hadn't been Deku's that is.

As Bakugou continued to shoot down the floating concrete with his explosions his arms started to tire out and a wicked smile spread across his face. More, he needed more. Just a bit more. Without a warning, the floating building, and all the debris Bakugou had exploded out of the way, fell to the ground with a big crash.

Annoyed her turned around so he could ask Uraraka what the fuck she was doing. However, the scowl on his face evaporated when he saw her hazed eyes slowly close as she fell to the ground. A flashback from the sports festival hit him as he rocketed down to the ground where she lied.

Her breathing was heavy and her face flushed, sweat ran down her face and fell onto her already damp clothes. Bakugou carefully pulled her onto his lap. "Come on Round face, what happened?" he mumbled with a low voice. He put his forehead on hers, knowing his hands and arms would be too hot to tell any temperature. She was burning up.

Bakugou's heart started to beat harder against his chest, panicking slightly, although he would never admit this to anyone. He lifted her up on his back, ignoring her soft body pressed against hers, as he got up on his feet again. He had to get her inside, away from the rain. He cursed under his breath as it occurred to him that the closest place to go to, was his parents' house. Luckily it wasn't too far away, it wouldn't take too long to walk, even with a person on his back. Damn, he could use her quirk right now. It wasn't really because she was _that_ heavy and he certainly wasn't weak either. Far from it. But after a few hours of training and exerting his muscles from training, he was quite beat.

Luckily Bakugou's parents weren't home, probably off to work, he really didn't need any questions as to why he was bringing a girl home and why she was unconscious. He took the spare key from his pocket and locked them inside the house.

Immediately he walked up to his own room and carefully placed Uraraka on his bed before he positioned her to lie down. She was still breathing heavily. Fuck, she must already be running a high fever, Bakugou thought.

_Okay, first things first. She needs to get dry_. He thought and then paused. A few seconds went by before his face began to heat up. That would mean he had to remove her clothes. Remove her clothes. _Remove _her clothes. Remove her _clothes._

Fuck.

Bakugou paced his room back and forth, cursing under his breath. He had to do it. Right? It was for health reasons.

Without thinking too much about it any further, Bakugou walked up to his closet to find some clothes for Uraraka to wear. He pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt with a skull on it. He put the clothes on the table next to the bed before he looked at Uraraka. She was still unconscious.

With slightly trembling hands, which he told himself was only because he was freezing from the rain, he took off Uraraka's clothes, fighting the urge to look as he quickly pulled pants and t-shirt on her. Relieved that he was done, he dried her hair with a towel and wrapped her in his duvet. His heart was certainly not racing at all. Not at all.

Bakugou took Uraraka's wet clothes and put them in the dryer together with his own before he took a shower, rinsing the day off him and letting himself relax under the water.

After the shower, Bakugou went out to the kitchen, the best thing he could do at the moment for Uraraka's fever, was to cook her something she could eat, to get some strength.

With ease, he started to chop vegetables as it was second nature to him. He had always been good with a knife, be it in a fight or in the kitchen.

It didn't take long before the soup was done and he poured some of it in a bowl for Uraraka. He had been careful with the spices, knowing that he had a much stronger tolerance for that than most others.

Uraraka opened her heavy eyes slightly and although her vision was a bit slurred, she was pretty sure she did not recognize the room she was in. As she tried to sit up, her head started to pound.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A low growl was heard not too far away.

Uraraka slowly turned her head and saw Bakugou standing at the door of the room, a scowl was slowly working its way onto his face.

"B-Bakugou!? Why are you here? Wait, why am I here? … Wh-where am I?" Her head was already spinning and her face was starting to feel incredibly warm. Was she blushing? It felt different though.

"Calm down Round face and lie down again," Bakugou commanded as he walked into the room.

Without thinking too much, Uraraka did as she was told and slowly let her head fall back to the pillow. It was surprisingly soft and the pounding in her head subsided just a little bit.

"You have a fever, so you need some rest," Bakugou placed a bowl of what looked like soup on the bedside table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Uraraka had so many questions. Where was she? Why was Bakugou taking care of here? And why did she even have a fever in the first place? Uraraka was very proud of the fact that she rarely got ill through her life so far. Until now apparently.

Suddenly something started to jog her memory.

Uraraka had been training with Bakugou a lot lately. What must have been earlier that day, they were training outside in the rain. Bakugou had made her use her quirk on a ridiculously big abandoned building while he would train his AP shot against the floating concrete.

The last thing she remembered was that she had started to feel slightly dizzy along with her nausea before everything went dark. It must have been because of the fever then.

Uraraka didn't really want to think more about it as her aching body was begging her to fall asleep again and it didn't take long before she let the exhaustion take over.

Not really knowing what to do with himself, Bakugou stood in front of the dryer, waiting for their clothes to be dry. It wouldn't take long and Bakugou let the soothing sound of the machine take over. It almost came as a surprise when the machine started to beep, telling that the clothes were done.

Bakugou started to fold the clothes neatly before he took them back to his room. He placed Uraraka's folded clothes on the bedside table next to the untouched bowl of soup.

For a while Bakugou stood and watched her sleep, there was some peaceful serenity about it. Only because he knew nobody would see him, he smiled. It kind of made him nervous to think that Uraraka was here. In his room. On his bed. He would never let it show that would be the death of him. He walked up to the bed where Uraraka was and softly kissed the top of her head and for a second he swore that he was smiling in her sleep.

Uraraka woke up later, her eyes weren't as heavy as before and her head didn't pound as badly. It must have helped to sleep. She wondered for just how long she had been asleep for and her heart almost jumped when she saw the clock on the wall. She must have been sleeping for about four hours.

She looked around the room and noticed Bakugou was sitting in a chair near the foot end of the bed. He was slouched carelessly with a book in his hand, reading. She would never have thought that Bakugou Katsuki was wearing reading glasses but she could not deny that they looked good on him.

Bakugou noticed the movement and his eyes shifted from the book and slowly at her as he closed it as if he didn't care to mark the page he had gotten to. "You're finally awake," he noted, crossing his legs in the chair. "I reheated the soup again, you should get something to eat," he nodded silently towards the bowl on the table next to her and she slowly sat up in bed.

"Thank you," she almost whispered, her voice was a little raspy from the fever and suddenly she froze as she finally realized something. Something rather important. She wasn't wearing her own clothes. As the realization started to kick in her face flushed more than ever and she was unable to speak, words had left her brain.

Knowing what Uraraka was thinking, Bakugou's cheeks tinted with a light colour and he looked away, "don't worry, I didn't see anything," he lied as he tried to reassure her. Truth be told that even though he had tried not to, he had seen every inch of her silky smooth and round body. He had been thankful for her underwear though.

"I see," she said with a small voice. "You're really amazing Bakugou, thank you," a shy smile came to her lips and her eyes instinctively darted away from his.

"It's nothing really," he muttered, "It was my fault, just taking responsibility as a future hero."

"Still, I already feel a lot better," she grinned, although not as enthusiastically with the fever still hovering over her.

"Eat," Bakugou ordered, and she did without adding any more comments as she let the hot soup warm up her stomach and heart. It tasted great although it was slightly too spicy.


End file.
